Loony in the TARDIS
by Dessi1998
Summary: Campbell sees something very strange in the basement of Saint Jude's and investigates. After a while one Doctor and his companion come to help. What will happen next?
1. The Basement

**A/N: So this is my second fic (again crossover, but I love this series with David, sorry :D). I'll try to update every week. I have some ideas and some chapters written and ready so get ready. :D And again, sorry if there are any mistakes, English is not my native language. :)**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do NOT own any of these series or characters. :) **

* * *

He was surrounded by them, they were everywhere and she couldn't do anything. Again... Then their laser weapons shot. The Doctor didn't move for a second, then his arms started to shine in gold. He turned and looked at her somehow... sad. She didn't know what was happening, what she should do, was there something she could do. After a second he bursted into light. But the Daleks shot again and suddenly everything was dark and quiet. He was laying on the ground. She ran and called him but he doesn't answer. After a second she understood, the Doctor was dead.

Then she woke up. It was one or two o'clock in the morning. She knew she won't be able to sleep more this night. She just wanted this to be a bad dream but it was true, thing that she would never forget. Rose just knew she could never get over it.

~~~ One week earlier.

The Doctor had promised her little vacation. So when she went out of the TARDIS Rose saw a little city, surrounded by green fields and not very high mountains.

"So where are we, Doctor? And when?" She asked with her tongue-between-teeth smile.

"This is Glasgow, the biggest city in Scotland. Actually I've never been here but I've heard it's nice. As far as I can see from here it's somewhere in the 90's. So, you want to look around? I don't think there will be any aliens here." He smiled at her, too.

She grabbed his hand, smiled again and said "Run!". Both of them started laughing and started walking.

Soon they reached the city. Not knowing what to do, they just walked and looked at the buildings. Actually, Rose didn't think that they will really have some peace and time to relax a bit. There were always aliens or invaders that the Doctor had to take care of but now it was just the two of them, walking silently.

They were passing by old buildings, but from time to time there were newer houses with small gardens. The cars were older and smaller than these from Rose's time, so she guessed that they are really back in time, but not that much. It was interesting but soon the Doctor began to get bored.

"Why you humans enjoy this? I mean, I like to go sightseeing or to look at new things but usually it's more interesting than that."

"Well, this is planet Earth, the planet of the stupid apes, so it's not that interesting like the other planets." said Rose, teasing him.

They crossed the river and walked some more before the Doctor started to complain again causing Rose to smirk at his behavior.

"I am hungry, Rose. Can't we go somewhere to eat?"

"Yes of course, if you pay like a real gentleman."

"Well you know that I don't have any money, Rose... Wait, the physic paper! So, you want to make a little survey about the food in Scotland's restaurants?"

They both smiled mischievously while they walked to the nearest restaurant. Soon the Doctor got them in saying that they are inspectors, and the worried waiters started giving them menus and promised them that everything is for the manager's bill. Rose hardly managed to hide her smile.

Campbell Bain was bored. He didn't want to watch telly and today was his day off of work in the radio, so he just walked around and annoyed the nurses by not just standing in his room. He played a little bit on his guitar, arranged the records for the radio, and now just didn't know what to do.

Then he got an idea, he had never been down to the basement of the building. Now he wanted to investigate it. He smiled at the idea of something new, an adventure, so he started walking towards the door. He knew the staff's shifts so he easily got out without being seen and started going down the stairs.

It was dark. Campbell searched the wall for key for the lights but there wasn't one. He thought he had to bring a torch. But he still could see where he was walking so he continued forward. Besides it was dark, it was dirty, too. There were many webs and spiders. Campbell wouldn't be surprised if there were bats, too. The building was very old.

Soon he reached long passage with many doors. It was weird for an asylum to have rooms so deep under the ground but Campbell decided to try to open one.

The door was old and was made from wood. There was no door handle but it had very big hole for a key. Maybe from these big black ones in the movies thought Campbell. He pressed the door but it just creaked and didn't open. He tried again harder and the door opened with even louder creaking. But what he saw behind it wasn't anything he had ever imagined.

He expected some old stone walls and dust and webs and many some old candles but not that. That was impossible. Maybe alien. Yeah, surely alien. There were many screens, things looking like computers but not exactly, some flashing things and other that Campbell couldn't even give a name. For a second he thought he was imagining or had fallen asleep some how, or hit his head... But then a loud alarm started making noises.

Then Campbell saw something even more extraordinary. Something was moving towards him, something tall with some round things on it and to sticks-like things for arms... Or perhaps weapons?

"Intruders, intruders. Exterminate them, EXTERMINATE THEM!"

The boy knew that this is his last chance so he turned around and ran through the door, closing it behind his back. Without hesitation he ran back up stairs to the asylum. He was scared and didn't know what to do. So he just forced himself to look calm in front of the nurses and then went straight to his room. He couldn't just leave those things in the building, they could attack and kill everybody there, every patient, all of his friends. And Campbell couldn't allow this to happen.


	2. New Friends

**A/N: So this is the second chapter. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the series...**

They were sat on a bench in the park. Rose feeding the birds while the Doctor was examining his Sonic Screwdriver. Suddenly he jumped.

"Ha, aliens. Now that's something interesting. Come on, Rose!"

"What? Even here, in peaceful Scotland? Well, another adventure! Where are they?"

"The Sonic is detecting some electronic distortions. It can't be just a computer or a satellite, it's something bigger. It can't be from Earth. The Sonic will detect it when we are closer."

"So just follow the Sonic, great!"

The Doctor grinned and they began to run. He was running in front of her and pointing around with the Screwdriver. They passed many buildings, gardens and parks. Some people were shouting at them but they just kept running. Soon Rose had the feeling that they have run to the other part of the city when the Doctor suddenly stopped.

When she looked around she saw a big old building surrounded by little green hills. There was high old fence built from large stones. The gate was also old and rusty. But the building was just beautiful. The walls were made from stones, too. It had two towers and was looking like a castle, very big and old castle.

But Rose didn't have much time to look around because the Doctor started walking fast towards the gate.

"You think that the aliens are here? What will they do in an asylum, ask for medication or something?"

"I don't know, Rose. This is old building and old buildings have secret passages ot places to hide. Maybe something it's just hiding here."

They entered and then went through the door. But after a second a man with plait and tattoos on his hands. He was tall and sulky, a little bit scary, so Rose guessed he is something like a guard or watching the patients.

"Where do you think you are going? Who let you in?"

"I am Doctor Smith and this is my assistant Rose Tyler. We are here just yo look aroung. Miss Tyler is searching for a place to work when she decides she has the experience. Will be here just for a few hours."

"We don't need more people here, the staff is enough for now."

"Ok, but can't we just look around. It's so beautiful here." Rose pleaded.

"Yes, our beautiful asylum. - said the man sarcastically. - Do whatever you want, but don't go near the patients. You are doctor, you know you gotta be careful."

So Rose and the Doctor went to the second floor and decided to scan again for the aliens but there was nothing. While the Doctor was waving his Sonic Screwdriver around, Rose looked from the corner of the hallway to see if somebody is coming.

Suddenly she saw a boy going out from one of the rooms. He was 18 or 19 years old, with blond hair which was falling down on his face and she couldn't see his eyes. He wore a t-shirt and jeans, nothing special, so Rose couldn't say if he was patient or just had come to visit somebody. But after a second she saw a hammer in his right hand. The boy didn't see her and closed the door quietly behind him. Then looked around and started walking towards her, still not seeing her.

Rose turned to the Doctor and hushed him. He immediately stopped the Sonic and looked to the direction from where the boy should come. After a second the boy passed the corner and stepped in front of the Doctor and Rose. He didn't expect to see anyone so jumped surprised. Neither one of them knew what to say so they just stood there in silence looking at each other.

"What do you need a hammer in an asylum?" - Asked the Doctor suddenly. The boy still watched them in surprise but there was something else in his eyes. He was scared, too. Now Rose was really confused.

"Well, I um... I need to repair something."

"How, by hitting it with hammer?"

"Doctor!" - Rose shook her head. But before she could say anything else the boy started looking around even more scared.

"See, I haven't done anything, it's just I saw something in the basement. Yes, I know I got out without permission but I really have to go. Please don't tell anyone, they'll give me drugs again." The boy now was really scared. Something in Rose's mind clicked - he was patient here. And he thought the Doctor is working as a real doctor in an asylum. He thought that they were going to take him to his doctors and who knew what could they do to him.

"No, no. Where are not doctors, relax. We won't harm you."

"I am a doctor!" The Doctor said proudly. And then he realized, too. "Well, not that doctor, relax. I have specialized in other... things. You can go wherever you want. We won't tell if you don't tell anybody what are we doing."

"And what are you doing?" The boy raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, just looking around. Come on, Doctor!" And before he could say anything he took his hand and dragged him to other door.

"I am Campbell by the way. Who are you? What's that in your hand?"

"Oi, don't you think you are asking too much questions? Forget about us and continue with your life."

"But... I need help for... something. And you came now, just after I saw it. And you have something strange in you hand. Don't tell me it's a pen, I heard buzzing and I bet it was from it."

The Doctor and Rose looked at each other and then in the boy. He saw that they were surprised.

"I suppose you can tell us what's the problem with the basement. Is there something strange or what?" The Doctor stepped forward and crossed his arms on his chest. The boy ran his hand through his hair.

"I saw something there. I was bored and went down to explore. But when I opened one of the doors I saw somethings that were computers maybe. And there were some strange lights. And in the next moment something was shouting at me that I am an intruder and it wanted kill me, to exterminate me!" After his last words the Doctor and Rose looked at each other again. Then Rose came nearer, too, and took his hand.

"Why don't you show us?"

"I am not crazy, believe me! I may be manic but I don't imagine things! You have to believe!"

"First," said the Doctor. "we are here because of these things. And second, you can't harm them with a hammer. We know what you are talking about. They are called Daleks."

"But what are we gonna do?" Now Rose sounded a little bit nervous, worried.

"What we always do, Rose. Save the world!" After these words the Doctor took her hand and nodded at Campbell who started walking to the stairs.


	3. Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who :)**

* * *

This time Campbell took a torch from one of the staff's rooms. Then they headed to the basement. The girl, Rose as far as Campbell remembered her name, was looking around, while this Doctor was waving his lighting thingy around. Campbell as right, it was buzzing. But the girl was more interesting to him. She wasn't like the other girls. Normally they would run away or be careful with their hills, it someting girlish. But she was just a bit worried because of these "Daleks" or whatever they were. She wasn't complaining or behaving like a child. But the Doctor interrupted his thoughts.

"We have to be near. The Sonic caught something."

They walked one more minute and then Campbell stopped at one door. The Doctor opened it slightly and looked into the room. It was exactly how the boy explained it. Computers all around the walls with many wires and cables from the ceiling. There were some lights, too but what most surprised the Doctor was that there were no Daleks.

"I can assure you these things don't belong to the time, even the place. I've never seen Daleks to work with computers but they are getting cleverer."

"So what are we going to do, Doctor? Switch off the computers? This doesn't mean that they will go away."

"First we have to see what the want, why are they here?"

"What, you mean you are going to talk to them? But you remember what happened the last time. They are dangerous!"

While they were arguing, Campbell didn't know what to do. He just stood there awkward. Suddenly one of the computers came to life.

"Oi, stop it. The computers turned on."

And in the next second three things came into the room. Now that Campbell saw them, they were tall, with round things on their lower part. From the... head?, there was something long with blue lamp in its end. It was turning around so Campbell thought it's an eye. There were two other long things, maybe arms. One was silver metal and he could give an explanation for the other one except it looked like these things with they used to clear the toilets in the asylum. He smiled at the idea but still didn't think that those creatures were using it for this.

While the three of them stood there watching, the Daleks came near the computers and touched it with these weird hands. They made some sounds then one of them turned.

"The TARDIS is detected. The Doctor and his companion are near. They must me exterminated. These are the orders."

The other two Daleks nodded with their something-like-eyes things and started moving around the computers. After a second Campbell felt someone tapping his shoulder so he turned around. The Doctor motioned him to close the door and they climbed the stairs back to the asylum.

"So they are after you two. What do they want from you? Are you aliens? Of course you are! That buzzing thing, and you knew the name of those things, you weren't surprised, you came out of nowhere and they are searching for you. Of course!"

"Ok, ok, stop it now. I am alien, she isn't. Don't freak out please. We were here just for a little holiday, we didn't know that this would happen. And this "thing" like you said is a Sonic Screwdriver. It's very useful."

"Yeah, but we are stupid apes and don't know anything" Rose said teasing the Doctor. He just crossed his arms and looked at her.

"Now that you know about us and these things in the basement, can you tell us a quiet place so we can talk without anyone watching ot hearing us? Me and the Doctor are going to take care of everything, you don't have to worry."

The boy nodded and led them to his room. Then he closed the door and sat on the bed. Rose looked around. She thought that this is his room. There were a few paintings on the wall, windows, one wardrobe and a night stand next to his bed. It was like a bedroom in any flat or house but outside the door you could see the hall with all the nurses and drawers with medicines. Rose wondered what was it to live here. The poor boy was so young and his parents has sent him here.

"I have a plan" The Doctor said walking in circle. "We'll go and shut down the computers. And the Daleks... I'll figure it out, maybe trap them somewhere."

"It's not that easy and you know that. What if we try to talk to them? Like with the Dalek we met. They may be good, too."

"Rose, he wasn't good, he just thought he is the last of his kind. He was desperate and unlike me, he preferred just to... Well, you know."

"Don't speak like that. You are the last of the Time Lords, too. You know what is it."

"Rose, maybe you are too good sometimes, too caring. You don't know the Daleks. I've seen them so many times in all my lives, all my incarnations. They don't talk, they just kill and invade!"

Rose didn't know what to say. The Doctor was a little bit irritated so he got out of the room. But before that he looked at Rose and said: "I'm going out. If you come up with a better idea just tell me, yeah? We can't always be that good, Rose." Then he got out of the room. Rose sat on the bed beside Campbell. He didn't know what to say or to do so he just stared at her.

"He is not like that usually. Just... He has some past with those Daleks. I don't know everything but the main thing is that there had been a war, the Time War. Time Lords, his people, against the Daleks. He had... Well, to end the war. And now it's only him. I don't even know why I am telling you this."

"No problem. I mean... You are just going to deal with these Daleks and then you will leave." He ran his hand through his hair. "You gotta be very lucky to travel with him. I've always wanted to see the world but... No chance." Rose smiled at him.

"Well, sometimes we took hitchhikers. I can ask the Doctor to take you to one trip. But you won't touch or do anything that the Doctor has forbidden. The last time it was that close to change human history." She laughed at that and Campbell smiled. "And I have to warn you, we travel not only in space but in time, too." At Campbell's incredulous look she said: "The TARDIS can travel to everywhere. The Doctor even gave me key for it. Oh, you gotta see all these planets and galaxies. It's beautiful. And we have adventures everywhere we go. I don't know what I'm gonna do if I have to stay back on Earth. But eventually that will happen." Then she stopped talking staring at one point.

"You are very lucky to travel, let alone in the space. All the adventures, the aliens you see. When I was wee kid a dreamed of meeting aliens and fighting with them, but when I grew up I had to pit up with the fact there's no such thing as aliens. And today I met two different kinds of aliens. And when I think about that you are traveling with him... Well, I guess I can say I am a bit jealous." Rose smiled again. He was right, no one else in the entire universe could do what she and the Doctor did. Thought she missed her mother, she wouldn't have missed that for anything in the world.

Suddenly Campbell jump off the bed smiling wildly. He jumped one more time spinning in the air.

"I got it. We are going to disable them and then we can do whatever we want, talk to them or shut the computers. That's it, we gotta tell the Doctor!"

"Wait, what did you say? How's that going to happen?" Rose was suddenly in a good mood again, jumping on her feet, too. He had really nice idea. Yes, she had no idea how to disable the Daleks, but at least it was something. The Doctor would now probably. "C'mon, we gotta find the Doctor and tell him. Your plan is brilliant!" Rose took Campbell's hand and ran out of his room with him smiling behind her as he watched her joy and happiness.


End file.
